Talk:Commander of the Grey
Name Change I think we should change the name to "Warden Commander", as that seems to be the official term, whereas "Commander of the Grey" I believe is sort of a nickname for the position. Henio0 (talk) 00:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's more of a personal speculation as it lacks any evidence to support such claim. Furthermore, it may create confusion with the Warden-Commander page. Based on that I am currently against it unless new evidence are being brought up. 01:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Lacking any definitive evidence of whether Commander of the Grey is a formal or colloquial term for the title, I have closed the move proposal, though of course it can be reconsidered should any new information come to light. 05:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I know this is an old thread, but per the new info from The World of Thedas, it looks like Warden-Commander (with the dash) is the less formal version of the official title of Commander of the Grey. So both would be correct titles. Kelcat (talk) 06:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Talk about an old thread, I was just browsing WORLD OF THEDAS – VOLUME 1: AN ERRATUM and it calls "Commander of the Grey" incorrect (at the very bottom). I do agree this makes it difficult to distinguish this page from Warden-Commander page -- nevertheless, the title no longer has any basis. Deeplywombat (talk) 10:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::The errata doesn't say that. It says that calling the First Warden (who is the leader of all Grey Wardens) "Commander of the Grey" is incorrect. 17:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Race:Any I think we should stick to dwarf, elf and human, as we are yet to see any Qunari Wardens. Henio0 (talk) 07:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :They may have never recruited a Qunari, I won't object to that. However they have no problem recruiting one, should he/she meet their criteria, which means that Qunari are also eligible to be Wardens ;-) 11:06, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Merge I'd like to suggest we merge this with the main grey warden article. We could easily cover everything noteworthy under the Grey Wardens#Organization section and merge the list of title holders with notable Grey Wardens.-HD3 (talk) 04:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I oppose. The article just needs to be fleshed out a little. It would easily get lost in the big Grey Wardens article, with so many different types of vast information going on in there. Henio0 (talk) 08:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I think there's enough here to warrant a stand alone article, plus there's some room for growth. 22:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Duncan's Tenure While the "Fiona" codex entry mentions he became Warden-Commander of Ferelden in 9:10 Dragon, it seems to be in error. Duncan became Ferelden's Commander of the Grey in 9:10 Dragon, assuming the mantle from Commander Polara, under whom he had served since the order's restoration in Ferelden. ''Polara, who hailed from Antiva, had built an amiable relationship with King Cailan. She overcame many of the objections of Teyrn Loghain, who had argued strenuously against the order returning—after all, the Wardens had attempted to overthrow the Ferelden throne centuries before. A couple of issues stick out immediately: 1) The order was only welcomed back to Ferelden in 9:10 Dragon and we know from The Calling that Duncan was initially second-in-command. Given the way Polara is described, above, it doesn't jive for her to hold the post for less than a year. 2) Cailan wasn't crowned until 9:25 Dragon (following Maric going MIA). How could Polara have built an "amiable relationship with King Cailan" after she'd disappeared in 9:10? Considering the above, relying upon this particular codex entry as a source seems unwise. (talk) 19:24, December 15, 2014 (UTC)